Pictures on the Mantelpiece
by Jeannie-Mckay
Summary: Harry wants to know about his parents. Another part of my Seventh Book Drabbles series. One shot


Title: Pictures on the Mantelpiece

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Summary: Harry wants to know about his parents. Another part of my Seventh Book Drabbles series, set before 'Memories' and after 'Seventh Book Drabbles Part 1'

Author's Note: I'm not too sure about this story. But I needed to write it, 'cause it wouldn't leave me alone. There aren't many more stories in this series left, and I'll get them up as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoy this instalment, and please do read and review.

Thanks to all who have reviewed the other stories in this series. :)

* * *

A soft orange glow was spilling in through several of the dusty windows at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, illuminating the furniture arranged in the different rooms. Each room was dark (despite the soft glow falling through the windows), dank and dismal, with several strange ornaments placed around them. This house had been home to the Black family for generations, but now the last male heir of the Black family had died. It was currently in the ownership of Mr. Harry Potter, and without its old owner the house was visibly darker. It seemed like the house missed Sirius, and was mourning the loss of a truly great friend and wizard. 

Inside the kitchen of this house about twelve people were sat around the large wooden table, talking quietly. This group of people were the Order of the Phoenix, some of the few people who were willing to stand against Lord Voldemort, to try and save humanity before it was too late. There were several new members, including Fred and George Weasley who had joined not long after the attack at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death. They had decided that now was the time to act, and stop this terror before it had a chance to grab a foothold in this world.

"How can he expect to do this alone?" Mad-eye Moody asked gruffly, looking around the table and stamping his wooden stick on the floor as he spoke. Several others nodded and murmured words of agreement, but one man with light brown hair, tinged with grey stood up,

"Because he feels that it's his burden to bear." Remus Lupin said, staring around at the group trying not to aggravate the wounds on his chest.

"But it's not! The reason the Order was set up, was to help destroy Voldemort. If we can't help him find these Horcruxes then what use are we?" Molly Weasley asked, staring around at the people around the table. She was terribly worried about her son, Hermione and Harry all of whom had left the house early a few days ago and had gone on a search for these stupid Horcruxes. She couldn't understand why they hadn't asked the Order for help.

"Look, Harry doesn't want help because he wants to try this alone. Dumbledore entrusted the task to him, so he feels that he should do it alone. Thankfully Ron and Hermione had some sense and went with him, but that doesn't mean that we can't keep an eye on him." Remus sat down slowly, and was pleased to see that several people nodded in agreement.

"He's such a head-strong boy." Molly whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Remus smiled sadly, the young black-haired boy was so much like his father. James would have loved his son so much, but instead of living with his parents Harry had been forced to live with his aunt and uncle, who never really cared for him. Remus felt responsible for the boy's safety, always had done, but had never plucked up the courage to go and see him. Instead he had watched from afar, and made sure that no harm came to the boy.

"We have to look after him." Arthur Weasley said adamantly, and at this everyone agreed. They had to make sure that he was okay, and completed his task. It was their duty to protect him, and make sure that the job was done before the world was lost to the dark.

"We will, Arthur. We will."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A soft breeze played across the sparse grass in Godric's Hollow graveyard, causing several leaves to fall from the near-by trees. It was early autumn so the leaves were many different colours, ranging from a beautiful red to a normal leafy green. It felt as though nothing could disturb the peace and quiet of this place, and it was almost as if it'd lain untouched for years. No soul had ventured here, except for the grieving families of those who had once been lost.

A young boy of seventeen moved through the sea of graves, looking around as though he was lost. His emerald green eyes were searching for something, two names to be precise. The breeze ruffled his untidy black hair, and then he found it. The graves he'd been looking for. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, as he moved towards them.

'_Here lies James Potter_

_Beloved father, husband and friend_

_R.I.P_

_Prongs shall live on.'_

'_Here lies Lily Potter_

_A friend to many, a wife and mother to one_

_R.I.P_

_Gracious as sunshine, sweet as dew.'_

Harry Potter smiled as he knelt down next to his parent's graves, he knew that the tears would come eventually but right now he was just happy to have found them.

"I'm back Mum, Dad." He whispered, slowly tracing the indentations on Lily's grave with his finger. He'd never known his parents, but he knew that there was a part of them inside him, somewhere where they'd never truly die. In his heart he could hear them, speaking to him, giving him words of advice and comfort as he struggled on through this life. He, Ron and Hermione had already stopped by his old house, to see what had happened there. They'd stepped into Harry's old nursery and memories had washed over him, he could see his mother smiling down at him, playing with him, dying for him.

"Thank-you." He said, before he stood up. Silent tears were now sliding down his cheeks, and they fell on the grass covering the graves. Harry took a deep breath, before he began to walk away, and back to what he had to do. With any luck he'd see his parents again soon, and then they'd be together forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus Lupin opened the front door of his home, and walked gratefully over the threshold. He'd missed his house, so much. It was here that he had all his memories, from the first news that Lily was pregnant, to James and Sirius sleeping over the day before James' wedding. He allowed a small smile to cross his face, when he thought about all the good things that had happened here. But with reminiscing came pain, and soon memories of an owl telling him that his two best friends had been killed, and that their son was being taken to live somewhere out of harms way. Even as he walked through the dusty halls he could still hear his sobs and howls, and he had to shake his head to get rid of the memories.

Soon he was in the kitchen and put the kettle onto boil, he needed a cup of coffee before he fell asleep on his feet. He'd spent the best part of two days trying to track down the werewolves that he'd become part of before, but they'd disappeared without a trace. As he listened to the kettle hiss, he moved off into the living room. Here were all his photos, from Hogwarts, from James and Lily's wedding and beyond. He had several on the mantelpiece, but most were in shabby cardboard boxes placed in the corner of the room. He'd had to put them away when he'd received word that James, Lily and Peter had died, and that Sirius was in jail. He hadn't been able to look at them at first, but as time went on he brought a few out and felt a sense of peace to see them smiling at him.

"We're trying to stop him." He said to the photos, as the smiled and waved up at him. Then he heard the kettle hissing violently, and hurried back to make his coffee. When he'd managed to get his caffeine fix he made his way back to the living room, and sank down on his sofa. The ex-Gryffindor leant his head against the soft chair, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, and his eyes flew open, all tiredness forgotten. Who could be calling at this time? His hand flew to his wand in his pocket, as the werewolf began to get up and move towards the front door.

"Professor Lupin?" Remus' eyes widened, he recognised that voice. It was Harry! He felt a nagging suspicion build, and he placed one hand on the door and called through it,

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry, Ron and Hermione." Remus sighed, should he ask a question? Make sure they are who the say they are?

"Harry, forgive me but how can I be sure it's actually you?" He asked, apologetically his grip tightening on his wand.

"My patronus is a stag." Remus' gaze dropped to the floor; well he'd just have to hope that no Death Eaters had figured that out.

"Okay," He unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal three rather dishevelled looking seventeen-year-olds before him. "What in Merlin's name have you three been doing?" He asked incredulously, looking them up and down before stepping back and allowing them into his house.

"We've been to Godric's Hollow." The three of them stepped into the house, and looked around in awe as they saw for the first time, where Remus lived. The werewolf moved past them with a raised eyebrow, slightly amused at the fact that they seemed impressed at where he lived. He moved into the kitchen again, and the three followed him.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Biscuits?" He motioned to the cupboards around the small kitchen, but they all shook their heads.

"We just came, to ask about…my parents." Harry stepped forwards towards Lupin,

"Oh." Remus felt his amusement vanish, and he sighed. Without a word he beckoned for them to follow him, and he moved back into the living room. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the pictures of his parents and Sirius on the mantelpiece.

"I've got a lot of pictures, take a look. Then we'll take about James and Lily." Remus moved out of the room, and stood beside the door, wondering why Harry wanted to know about his parents now. He'd had six years to ask about them, so why now? There was laughter coming from the living room, and Remus' curiosity peaked so he walked back into the room. Harry was holding a very old photo of the Marauders, all waving enthusiastically. James was being his normal cocky self and was winking at the camera, Sirius looked quite bored, Peter looked as though someone had just jumped out of a cupboard and scared him and he himself looked like…like a boy. He didn't look special; he just looked like a guy out with friends. He was smiling, and waving occasionally at the people watching him but that was it. The trio were pointing at the figures, and giggling to themselves. Harry was smiling broadly as he watched his father being the cocky idiot that he used to be, Ron and Hermione seemed to be laughing at how young they all looked. You'd have thought that they didn't realise that Remus had once been young too!

XXXXXXXXX

Their conversation lasted for many hours, and most of the time it was just Remus reminiscing about his schooldays. He still didn't understand why they wanted to know about James, Sirius and Peter, and he knew that at some point he'd have to ask.

When finally they finished talking, and the trio got up to leave Remus asked them,

"Why did you want to know all that?"

"Because I wanted to know what kind of man my father was, and so that I know what kind of man I want to become." Remus smiled fleetingly, before he stood and followed them to the door.

"You should tell your mother where you are." He said to Ron, just before they stepped out of the door. The young Weasley rolled his eyes, before smiling at him. No doubt it would fall to Remus to let Molly know that her child was safe. Hermione and Ron walked off down the path, and waited for Harry on the street.

"Thank-you, Professor."

"Please, Harry you don't have to call me that. I'm not your teacher anymore, call me Remus." The werewolf smiled down at the black-haired boy, who nodded and grinned back.

"Well thanks, Remus. We'll be in touch."

"You'd better be." Remus said, in what he hoped was a fatherly voice. He knew that he'd never be a father figure to Harry, not like Sirius was, but he wanted to be there for the teenager. Before he could say anything else, Harry was running to meet his friends and with a final wave they dissapperated to Merlin knows where.

Remus gave one final wave to thin air, before he closed his door. He lent against the cold wood, and closed his eyes. He knew that he'd see Harry again, but he just didn't know whether it'd be before or after the battle.

With yet another sigh Remus walked into the living room, and looked at the photos scattered on the floor. He knelt down and picked them up carefully, glancing at each one in turn. They all showed such happy times, and the werewolf wished he could go back to them.

'_Be careful what you wish for.'_ Said a small voice in his head, and he chuckled softly. Yes, maybe one day he'd see his friends again, but until that time he'd just have to settle for having their pictures on his mantelpiece.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope it was okay. 

Please do review!


End file.
